To Love A Teammate
by christyxox123
Summary: Eden Gray is a Green Lantern and she's been on the team since the very beginning. And, no one knows she is Eden Gray. Eden is also Maude Jameson's adopted daughter and Maide is the second richest person in Gotham. With Nightwing crushing on Grren Lantern and Eden crushing on Dick, will it work out?
1. Eden Gray

"Oh my God." Eden Gray said as she and Nightwing had come back from the whole Artemis going with Aqualad thing.

"I know, that went by too successful." Nightwing muttered to her. Eden nodded. She was a Green Lantern but like Nightwing, nobody knew her secret identity. Eden was 17 years old, had long curly brown hair, pale skin, and bright electric green eyes.

"Hey what time is it GL?" Nightwing asked her. Eden looked at the clock and said,

"1 Am." Nightwing nodded and then Eden got off the couch and headed to the garage.

"Where are you going?" The dark haired man called out to her.

"I need to get home." She said while running to a Zeta Tube. She walked into it and she heard the robot voice say,

"Green Lantern B02." Once she had been transported she was in Gotham. She took the ring off her finger, and went to her motorcycle which was next to the old phone booth. She got on it and drove to Jameson Manor. Her adopted mother, Maude Jameson was the second richest person in all of Gotham, next to Bruce Wayne of course.

Maude Jameson was the creator of Jameson Corp which is a weapons making. Eden had always thought it was a bad idea with The Joker and Harley Quinn living in Gotham somewhere.

Eden came towards Jameson Manor and pulled up into the garage. She parked her Motorcycle and went inside. There, she was greeted by a worried Butler Spencer, or Jeeves as Eden and him had as an inside joke.

"Eden, your mother was so worried about you." He said. Eden laughed and said,

"Just because I almost end up dying- like every other night, doesn't mean she has to be worried every single night." Eden said while hugging Spencer. Spencer was a fifty two year old man with grey hair, thick eyebrows, porcelain skin, and grey eyes.

"Fine I understand, go see your mother she's up in her study."

"Jeeves, she's not my mother." Eden said while climbing up the steps to Maude's study. Maude was a thirty year old British woman. She had long red curly hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. Eden went to Maude's study and sat in the chair across her desk.

"Eden, are you ok?" She asked her right away. Eden smiled and said,

"I'm fine, just calm down. This is my job, it'll all be ok." She said.

Maude then stared at her and asked,

"Do you know what you missed yesterday?" Eden shook her head. Maude then stared at her and replied,

"Eden Lillian Gray, you missed your own 18th birthday party." Maude replied sternly. Eden sighed and looked down.

"What did you tell everybody?" She mumbled. Maude looked at her and said,

"I didn't say anything I canceled it." Eden lifted her head and nodded.

"Maude I'm so sorry I promise I'll be here tomorrow for your success party." Maude nodded and then said,

"Good, because Bruce Wayne and his son are going to be there and we need to impress." Maude said. Eden laughed at the joke and then left the study to go to her room. While Eden was exiting the door, Maude called out to her and said,

"Be home by five tomorrow so you can get ready! Party starts at Seven!" Eden thumbs upped Maude as she went to her room. Eden pulled her ring out of her pocket and put it on her nightstand. She changed into pajamas and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

**guys, I really am happy if you lasted through this chapter, I promise there'll be more action soon enough, but please comment if you liked this story, if I should or shouldn't continue because I really Enjoy writing it!**

**~Kate-Kat-123**


	2. Fighting Twice In A Day

Eden was up early at six thirty to get to Mount Justice. She went to her closet to put on a black leather jacket, a blue and black plaid tanktop, skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and she grabbed her motorcycle helmet.

She grabbed her ring and slipped it in her pocket, and she went downstairs. As soon as she did, she saw tons of people already setting the party up in and outside. Maude walked up to Eden and smiled at her,

"Eden, don't forget five o clock and which color of a dress would you like better, Black or Red?" Eden went to her motorcycle, and said,

"Make sure it's a deep red Kay?" Eden said. She slipped on her helmet and sped to the zeta tube. It was a nice ride through Gotham. Despite all the crime that happened there it was actually a nice place.

Eden looked around and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the way to familiar red and black suit. Eden sighed, and pulled into a dark alley. She put on her ring, and then flew out of the alley. As GL had suspected, it was Harley Quinn and surprisingly Poison Ivy.

"Ah look who it is, The Green Lameter." Harley Quinn said laughing at her own joke. GL and Ivy both rolled their eyes and then Green Lantern made a shield between the giant thorn plant that was being pushed her way. GL focused as much as she could to keep the shield up. Then, she flew down, got rid of the shield, and threw a giant fist at Ivy and Harley.

"I'm guessing you learned that one from your mentor." Ivy said while Harley ran over to GL with her giant Mallet. GL didn't fly up high enough and she got hit with the mallet. She was thrown to the side and thorns were wrapped around her. Her body was being scratched, and she felt blood trickling all over her body.

At the last moment she used energy to burst the plants into pieces. She got free and GL flew up and then dived down to kick Harley in the head. She fell down surprised by this attack and was knocked unconscious.

"It's just you and me down Plant Lady." GL said while making another shield. Then all of a sudden Ivy was floating up, and thrown back down harshly and knocked unconscious as well. Green Lantern looked around confused until she saw a very thin outline of The Bioship. Police were already on the scene taking Quinn and Ivy away, so GL then flew to the opening in the bottom of the ship.

GL watched as it closed and then she walked to the front where she saw M'gann there. Lantern sat down in a seat and they flew to Mount Justice quietly. They both hadn't really said a word to each other since Artemis's 'death' but since Eden knew it was fake and M'gann didn't she just went with the flow. Then M'gann said,

"You know Nightwing is pissed off at you right?" Eden just kinda slumped in her chair and muttered,

"Kinda figured." The rest of the ride to Mount Justice was quiet but it was also kind of relaxing. They made it there soon enough and M'gann landed while Eden limped out. As she walked to the main room, she saw an angry Nightwing standing there.

"What? No thanks GL for taking care of Harley Quinn and Ivy by herself? Someone's underwhelmed." Nightwing didn't even crack a smile at that joke.

"You should've called for back up." He said blandly.

"Nightwing, I did fine I can take care of those two by myself." Eden snapped at him.

"I don't need you to get yourself hurt!" He yelled back. Eden then felt as if Nightwing had called her defenseless.

"Look, I've been on this team as long as you, and you know I can take care of myself." She said.

"I know that but as team leader-" Eden cut him off,

"As the God Damn team leader your supposed to trust me." Eden said back. Nightwing then sighed and said,

"I just don't want you hurt." Then, there was an alert and the rest of the team came in. M'gann looked at Eden and quickly healed her limping leg and most of her scratches.

"Thanks." She mouthed. M'gann just nodded and then Nightwing said,

"There's been a couple of different enemies spotted in different locations. Clayface was spotted in Gotham, in Metropolis, Mr Freeze, Atomic Skull, and Klarion. And then in Bludhaven Riddler and Vandal Savage. Team Alpha will be Me and Green Lantern, Team Beta is Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Super Boy, and Then Team Gamma is Blue Beatle And Batgirl." Nightwing said.

Eden followed Nightwing to the garage where all the vehicles were. He looked around and then asked her,

"Where's your motorcycle?" Eden looked at him and said,

"Not here." He nodded, issued her a helmet, and then motioned for her to ride on his motorcycle. She slipped on the helmet, got on, and wrapped her arms tight around him.

"What? Do you not trust me?" She heard him ask through the microphone. She smirked and said,

"Course I do." He then made the tires screech and they were off.

* * *

As soon as they were in the sewer, GL was reminded of a previous mission that went down like this. It was earlier and it was her, Robin, M'gann, Beast Boy and Super Boy. Then a thought came to Eden's mind.

"Why do you care so much if I'm hurt?" Nightwing then looked at her and said,

"Your my team mate, of course I would care." He replied. She didn't believe a word of it.

"Tell the truth." He then sighed clearly defeated and said,

"Because I care-" he was cut off by Clayface rising from the Sewer water. Eden was ready and shit something at Clayface but it went right through him and he laughed.

"Any maneuver suggestions?" Nightwing asked. Eden looked at him and said,

"How about our move?" Nightwing looked at her and said,

"GL, we haven't done that move since we were fifteen." Edshook rugged her shoulder and then stood on Nightwing's shoulders. He got out his num chucks, and she got the freezing pill out and held it in between her fingers secretly.

Nightwing tricked Clayface to go to his right but then they attacked from the left. Green Lantern thought she had an open shot but was being sucked into Clayface. She held her breath and quickly threw the pill thing to Nightwing. He caught it and threw it into Clayface's mouth. As he was freezing, GL came out covered in the slimy substance.

"Never am I doing that again." She said. Nightwing laughed and helped his fellow team mate up. They called for the police and they took Clayface back. Green Lantern as it had started pouring outside and she stuck her arms out to collect the rain.

She was spinning and laughing and then reality came back and she realized that she and Nightwing had to go.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"It's Two" He said.

"okay." She replied and they rode back to Mount Justice quietly.

When they got back it was three and Eden decided to take a shower and a nap. Eden went to her room in the cave, set an alarm for five on her phone and fell asleep.

* * *

**and Chapter 2!**

**please review?**


	3. The Party

When Eden woke up, she looked at her phone to see it was Six o clock. She quickly jumped out of bed and quickly put her ring on. She went to the Zeta beams and saw only Super Boy was on the couch watching non static television which was rare nowadays. He looked Eden's way and said,

"Nightwing left at about Five, he left you in charge." Eden looked away and replied with,

"Well I have to go so now l leave you in charge." Eden then ran to a Zeta Beam and she went to Gotham. Thankfully, she was in the alley with her Motor Cycle and she took off her ring, and rode as quickly as she could to Jameson Manor. Eden made it there in time to see Spencer standing there impatiently.

"Your mother is worrying!" He said. Eden just put her motorcycle and helmet in the five car garage, and went up to her room. She took a shower, brushed her long curly brown hair, put on eyeliner and black eyeshadow, small amount of foundation and a bit of blush, and red lipstick.

She went to go see her dress and saw it was a strapless floor length red taffeta dress which was gorgeous. She put on a pair of silver heels to go with it. By the time she finished getting ready it was seven. She went downstairs and saw Maude in a black spaghetti strap floor length gown. Eden rushed over to her adopted mom and then Maude said,

"I am so glad you are okay." Maude then pulled her into a hug. Eden returned it and then Maude said,

"Bruce and his son are here." Eden just laughed and they walked around and finally saw Bruce and his son. His adopted son as Maude had told him was handsome. They walked over and Maude and Eden were smiling. They approached and Bruce then shook hands with Maude and Eden and then started talking to Maude alone.

"Hi I'm Richard but I go by Dick." Dick had told Eden. Eden smiled and said,

"I'm Eden, but I go by Eden." Dick smiled and shook her hand.

"So your Maude's daughter then?" Eden shook her head,

"Adopted, my parents died." Dick nodded and then a girl came up to Dick,

"Would you care to dance?" Dick looked at the girl and said,

"Sorry no." The girl then looked at Eden and said,

"Apologies." They both nodded and then they looked back at each other when the girl left.

"You get asked that a lot?" Dick nodded and then a guy walked up to Eden.

"No to be forward or anything, but do you wanna dance." Eden then said,

"No sorry I'm currently with my boyfriend." Dick looked at her and then the guy nodded and went away.

"Sorry I had to call you that, he'll now tell other girls and guys not to ask you or I to dance since they'll think we're dating."

"Not just a pretty face." Dick said to her. Eden smiled and then Dick offered,

"Would you care to dance?" Eden nodded and then they started dancing with each other. Eden felt like she knew Dick from somewhere but couldn't quite place it.

"Have we met before?" Eden asked him. Dick shook his head and they continued dancing.

"So, I hope you don't mind me bringing this up, but I know what it feels like to have your parents die. But can I know how they did?" Dick asked her.

"It's fine, but my parents were Amelia and Liam Gray, scientists who had an experiment turn on them... I was seven. What about you?" She asked. He looked at her and said,

"I'm sorry and my parents were The Greyson's. they died in an acrobatic incident. I was nine."

"Wait, as in The Flying Greyson's?" Eden asked. Dick smiled and nodded sadly.

"I went to one of your shows." Eden said.

"That's probably why you think I look familiar." Eden then shook her head,

"Nope you remind me of someone, someone I have known for a very long time." She said trailing off. Eden looked at Dick and smiled,

"I'm sorry I don't need to bore you about my life story." She said. Dick laughed and then offered,

"Well since people think we're already seeing each other, would you mind dancing with me Miss Gray?" Eden smiled and said,

"Why of course Mr Greyson." Eden took Dick's hand, smiled, and they started dancing. Eden remembered when she was nine and had to go to these type of things, she always laughed with the boys her age at all the dancing couple, mimicking and mocking them.

"Eh hem! Everyone I would like to thank-" Eden saw Maude was starting to give her speech and everyone was to go sit at a table. She looked at the table where Maude was and Bruce was sitting there a the four people table.

"Looks like those other two seats are for us." She said while leading Dick over there. They sat down and then Maude had finished her speech. It was kind of quiet and then Maude nudged Eden.

"I'm supposed to give a speech?" She whispered. Maude sent her a, If you were here by five you would've known look. Eden stood up awkwardly and took the microphone from Jeeves.

"Um sorry for that little mix up I didn't know. Anyways I would just like to congratulate Miss Maude Jameson for being such a terrific, Designer, Worker and Mother." Eden sat down and everyone clapped slowly clearly not impressed. They all then were served their food and started eating.

"So Eden, what do you do for a job?" Bruce asked her. Eden looked at him and replied with,

"That's classified Mr Wayne." She saw Dick stifle a laughter and thy all went back to eating. Soon they all were finished and then the band started playing a slower song called Sleep Away by Bob Acri. Dick looked to Eden and she nodded. The two got up and went to go dance.

"So, what do you do for a job?" Dick asked her. She smiled and said,

"Classified... You?"

"Same." He said they danced some more enjoying each others company.

"So, what are you doing this Saturday?" Rick asked her. She looked at him and replied,

"I'm going to have to talk to my lead- I mean boss but if your asking me oh on a date, I'll pull some strings." Dick smiled and then Bruce came over and said,

"Eden it was nice to meet you. Dick it's time to go." Eden smiled, kissed Dick's cheek and then waved to him good bye.

* * *

Tada! Hey I'm seeing a lot I favorites and alert, but could you guys please leave a review! I would really appreciate it!


	4. A Horrible Death

Eden was at the cave lying down still smiling about last nights events. She had a date with The Dick Greyson on Saturday! She could literally jump out of her skin at the excitement. Eden absolutely loved this feeling, she hadn't been on a date for the past three years when she had an abusive boyfriend.

She didn't go into depth about it and didn't ever want to. Eden looked and saw a smiling Nightwing. She looked and wondered why he would be happy. No one had been assigned any missions so far... So why would he be smiling, of course with Eden's curiosity she just had to find out. She swung her long pale legs over the side of the couch and got up.

She walked into the kitchen where Nightwing was drinking a glass of water. She folded her arms smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. The raven haired guy looked back at her and gave her a very confused look. Eden just laughed and then sat on the counter that was across from him.

"Why are you all smiley smiley?" She asked him while tapping his nose lightly. He laughed and then tapped her nose and sat on the counter next to her.

"Well GL that's personal information." He said. Eden just smiled at Nightwing. So far she had been feeling that she liked him. And possibly he like her. But then again there was Dick, whose identity she actually knew and she could hopefully trust him with her Green Lantern secret. But, she had grown up with Nightwing so that was different.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nightwing asked her. Eden just smiled and then said,

"Thant Nightwing is personal information." He just smiled and they sat down on the counter for a little bit longer. Nightwing then turned to face her and opened his mouth. But no sound or anything came out of it. Eden looked at him confused and then he just shook his head and jumped off the counter. As he was walking away Eden quickly ran over to him.

"What is it GL?" He asked her. She looked at him and then noticed something that only she would notice. behind his mask she could sense confusion. she had no idea why, but Eden sensed it in her as well. eden then just shook it away and said,

"Can I not be here on Saturday night I'm busy." Nightwing then kinda slumped.

"I was actually going to ask if you could be in charge Saturday night. I have something to do as well." He said.

"We could always get Superboy or M'gann to do it." Eden replied while crossing her arms again in worry. She did not want to have to call Dick and have to lie to him.

"Ok I'll talk to one of them then." Nightwing said. Eden smiled and then kissed his cheek. She looked at him and there were smiles on both their faces. Eden had always wanted to know what Nightwing looked like. She had always thought that he would have Gorgeous Blue eyes to go with his raven hair.

Wait, what was she thinking? She was going on a date with Dick on Saturday! There is no way she could be thinking of a teammate like this right now. She sighed and gave Nightwing a small smile before she went to her room. She laid down on the bed and just thought about her choices. It wasn't that long until the alarm signaled that they had to report to main room. Eden got up and quickly rushed out and made her way to the main room.

"Team, Killer Croc has escaped yet again, and he brought a friend. Joker and Killer Crco were seen at a Gotham Bank and we need to get there now. This mission will be Me, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Super Boy, Beast Boy, GL, and Blue Beatle." He finished and everyone made it to the Bio Ship and they headed towards Gotham. The ride was filled with Battle Strategy. But Eden didn't listen.

They hovered and Eden looked and saw frightened people and yelling. They all got out and headed inside, Edn saw Killer Croc with an open bag filling it with money and Joker was holding a knife to someone's throat. Eden had never been scared in her entire Green Lantern life, but the knife was being held against Maude's throat and Eden just attacked not caring.

"Ah, so playing favorites are we?" The Joker laughed while kicking Eden in the guy and having her fly back. She then saw blood trickle slowly down Maude's pale throat. Eden's eyes grew wider and then Nightwing pulled her back as Maude fell to the ground lifelessly.

"You Bastard!" Eden shouted while getting out of Nightwing's grip and charged at Joker with Beast Boy as a gorilla. The rest of the team was either helping or helping the frightened people. Eden saw Batgirl was sticking awfully close to Nightwing which was upsetting her For some reason. Eden then realized that she had forgotten to charge her ring. She was dressed normally and Killer Croc shad slammed her against a wall hard. The next thing Eden knew, she was knocked out.

* * *

**please Review! Thank you all so much for loving this story!**

**-Kate-XOX-123**


End file.
